doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
Aliens of London (stori deledu)
Aliens of London oedd y bedweredd stori yn y gyfres gyntaf Doctor Who. Roedd yn nodedig am cynnwys y gyfres iasol (cliffhanger) gyntaf y gyfres newydd o Doctor Who. Roedd hefyd y dechreuad y stori ddwy-ran y gyfres. Mae'r stori yn cyflwyno'r teulu Slitheen am y tro cyntaf y fyddai'n dychwelyd mewn storïau arall Doctor Who a The Sarah Jane Adventures. Mae'r stori hon yn nodedig am yr ymddangosodiad cyntaf o Toshiko Sato, y fyddai'n datgelu fel aelod pwysig o Torchwood Tri yn y sioe spin-off Torchwood. Roedd hefyd yr ymddangosodiad cyntaf o Harriet Jones, gwleidydd Prydeinig. Roedd y stori yn ailgyflwyno UNIT. Crynodeb Mae'r Doctor yn dod â Rose adref... un blwyddyn yn hwyr. Sut bynnag, cyn ei gall yn egluro'i absenoldeb, mae llong ofod yn dryllio yn erbyn Big Ben. Gyda'r difliniad anesboniadwy'r Prif Weinidog a digwyddiadau od yn 10 Stryd Downing, mae'r gwleidydd Harriet Jones yn chwilio am atebion. Plot I'w hychwanegu Cast * Doctor Who - Christopher Eccleston * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Jackie Tyler - Camille Coduri * Chwyth-baentiwr - Corey Doabe * Plismon- Ceris Jones * Reporter - Jack Tarlton * Reporter - Lachele Carl * Ru - Fiesta Mei Lung * Bau - Basil Chung * Matt Baker - Ei hunan * Andrew Marr - Ei hunan * General Asquith - Rupert Vansittart * Joseph Green - David Verrey * Indra Ganesh - Navin Chowdhry * Harriet Jones - Penelope Wilton * Margaret Blaine - Annette Badland * Doctor Sato - Naoko Mori * Oliver Charles - Eric Potts * Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke * Alien - Jimmy Vee * Strickland - Steve Spiers * Slitheen - Elizabeth Fost, Paul Kasey, Alan Ruscoe Cyfeiriadau * Wedyn y trawiad y long ofod i fewn y Thames, mae preswylwyr yr Ystad Powell yn taenu baner gyda'r slogan "ELLO E.T.". Mae hynny yn cyfeirio'r ffilm E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. * Mae Jackie yn dweud fod gen hi dêt gyda Billy Croot. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce * Mae'r Doctor yn siarad am UNIT, yr United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Yn ôl y Doctor, gweithiodd fo unwaith wrthyn, ond mae o'n meddwl fyddai nhw ddim yn adnabod fo rŵan. Y Doctor * Yn ôl y Doctor, mae o wedi cymryd rhan mewn gornestau yfed gyda cyd-Brif Weinidog David Lloyd George. * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud fod yn naw can oed. * Gorfodir y Doctor i wylio clip Blue Peter ar y deledu, ym mha un Matt Baker yn creu cacen llong ofod. Arc y Bad Wolf * Mae bechgyn yn chwyth-baentio'r geiriau "BAD WOLF" ar yr ochr y TARDIS. Nodiadau Stori I'w hychwanegu. Crysondeb Golygfeydd * Datgelir "Dr Sato" i fod aelod o Torchwood Tri. (TV: Everything Changes) Yn y stori hon, gweithiodd hi'n dan gudd ar gyfer Torchwood. Yn wreiddiol, ddylai Dr Owen Harper yn gwneud yr awtopsia ond roedd ganddo ben mawr. (TV: Exit Wounds) * Hagrwyd y TARDIS yn blaenorol gyda sgriblanau sialc (TV: The Time Warrior, The Leisure Hive), graffiti (TV: Paradise Towers) a phaent pinc. (TV: The Happiness Patrol) * Bydd y Doctor yn ymweld Ysbyty Albion eto ym 1941. (TV: The Empty Child, The Doctor Dances) * Gwelir y trawiad (a'r digwyddiadau sy'n canlyn) gan Elton Pope ond o safbwynt gwahanol. (TV: Love & Monsters) * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud wrth Rose fod o 900 oed, ond daeth fo'i oedran fel henach. (TV: Time and the Rani) * Yn ystod ei ymgorfforiad cyntaf, ymwelodd y Doctor yn 10 Downing Street yng Ngorffennaf 1900 gyda Steven Taylor a Vicki Pallister. (SAIN: Upstairs) Categori:Storïau deledu'r Nawfed Doctor Categori:Storïau deledu 2005 Categori:Storïau yn 2006 Categori:Storïau deledu Slitheen Categori:Storïau deledu UNIT Categori:Storïau Cyfres 1 Categori:Storïau yn y Ddinas Westminster de:164 - Aliens of London es:Aliens of London fr:Aliens of London it:Aliens of London (TV) pt:Aliens of London ro:Aliens of London ru:Пришельцы в Лондоне fi:Lontoon muukalaiset (TV-jakso) en:Aliens of London (TV story)